Love Doesn't Conquer
by SandCastleShadows
Summary: Love doesn’t conquer all. “Now, in a quite place there is a large, polished stone.” This story is kind of Shakespearian but I really like the way it turned out. Rated because of death(s)? Depressing OneShot.


**I am currently reading Shakespeare in school. This is with Terra ( I hate Terra) and based little off of Romeo and Juliet. This is also my first story without an OC.  
I don't Teen Titans. So there.**

_"For never was a story of more woe_

_then this of Juliet and her Romeo."_

_-Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet_

On an Island in Jump City, America, there stood a tower. It was tall and shaped strangely like a 'T'. Inside this tower lived six teenage heroes. It was here, with these six, that our tragic story takes place. Four of them are out, leaving two alone.

---------------------------------

Raven sat on the edge of her bed, looking down at her blood-covered hands; a knife lay innocently on her night table, bearing the blood of self-inflicted pain. The blood mixed with salty water as the tears began to fall slowly from her eyes. She no longer cared about showing her emotions, not since _him_.

Beast Boy, for some reason he haunted her every thought and movement, for two years now, and she couldn't bare it any more. She _loved_ him; more then the sun that lit the day or the moon that threw it's pale light down at night. But she could never tell him, always so afraid of rejection, of hate. So always she pushed him away. And he wasn't the only one, she pushed them all away, building up solid walls around herself never letting anyone in.

Silently she looks back on her life, pondering why no one was here, why no one ever seemed to care. But always she comes back to the same answer- Terra. She had never trusted that girl, whose long blond hair and bright blue eyes made Beast Boy fall in love with her instantly. Raven pretended not to care, however deep down inside her, she was broken. Watching her true love- love another was far to much for her to stand. Beneath her cold exterior lay a dormant, gently side. One who was quick to feel emotions yet never let them out.

It would never work out, Raven told herself; trying desperately to believe her own words, yet failing miserably. He's far to good for a demon like you. With the way you always put him down and block him out. He loves another, a far more lively girl, one who laughs at his jokes and can _feel_. Bitterly Raven remembers that though she loves him for all the world, she cannot show him, least it destroy him.

And so, with but a cry into the night, Raven takes her own life. And the deadly blade that was thrust into her wrists, so deeply, falls to the ground- and clatters. But, being naught alone in the tower, Beast Boy hears her cry. He runs in fear to her room, and forgetting her rule, enters. Only to find the dark girl lying, her own life's blood seeping into the black carpet of her dorm. A cry escapes his lips as he falls to his knees beside her, holding her still form to him, as if willing life back into her. But, alas! She is gone and he morns bitterly, before seeing the white parchment, folded carefully on her table and, with shaking hand picks it up, his emerald eyes scanning over her neat writing.

_My Dearest Beast Boy,_

_For all the times I have hurt you, I am sorry. _

_I am sorry for blocking you out_

_For putting you down_

_For the walls that I would not let you break._

_For not telling you this:_

_I love you_

_More then anything in the world,_

_These words are truth._

_And yet, and yet_

_You love another and I am left._

_I cannot continue to feel this way and live._

_Please do not morn my passing_

_I hope you and Terra live long_

_And are safe and happy together._

_And I am sorry I never learned your name._

_Please Forgive._

_With all my love,_

_Raven Roth_

Beast Boy spies the blade that has taken dear Raven's life and soon, his blood flows out to meet hers, and the blade it left again.

--------------------------------------

An anguished scream fills the air, and loud sobs and yells are heard. The remaining four titans have returned and found- not one body, but two. Their two friends lay in each other's arms whilst Terra throws herself onto her loves corpse and Starfire falls tom the floor in grief. Cyborg's strong build buckles as he collapses in pain for his friend while only Robin Picks up the letter laying on the table and reads allowed to the rest what has been written:

_My Dearest Beast Boy,_

_For all the times I have hurt you, I am sorry. _

_I am sorry for blocking you out_

_For putting you down_

_For the walls that I would not let you break._

_For not telling you this:_

_I love you_

_More then anything in the world,_

_These words are truth._

_And yet, and yet_

_You love another and I am left._

_I cannot continue to feel this way and live._

_Please do not morn my passing_

_I hope you and Terra live long_

_And are safe and happy together._

_And I am sorry I never learned your name._

_Please Forgive._

_With all my love,_

_Raven Roth_

But underneath there now is more:

_Raven,_

_Apologize not _

_For you have committed no crimes._

_I have. I am sorry Raven Roth_

_For not telling you._

_I do not love Terra but you._

_And this could never change _

_In a million years._

_May we be buried together _

_Because I cannot stay in a world without you._

_Love with all my heart,_

_Beast Boy_

_Garfield Logan_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Now, in a quite place there is a large, polished stone.

_Raven Roth 1988-2005  
__&  
__Garfield Logan 1987-2005_

_In Death They Found Each Other_

_But Left Our Sorrow_

_Love Conquers All But Death_


End file.
